Harry and The Prisoner of the Vampie
by hermoine04
Summary: harry is taken by a vampire..twisted tale
1. Default Chapter

This story is based around the Third year.  
  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of the Vampire. Chapter 1:Wheres Harry? It was a nice cold winter night at Hogwarts when Hermoine, Ron and Harry were sitting by the fireplace to get warm. They were talking about anything and everything like old times. Suddenly they was a slam of a door everything went dark and out came Cho she seemed angry with Hermoine. She pulled Harry away and started whispering in his ear; Harrys face was full with excitement. Hermoine and Ron were thinking about all the possibilities of what they are talking about, but they couldn't trigger it. As soon as Harry comes back, they were going to ask him about it. But Harry didn't come back; he followed Cho to the Gryffindor Common room. After a while, Hermoine and Ron started to look for Harry and Cho. They were not to be found. Hermoine, being Hermoine, was thinking the worst (trouble). Ron thought they had just gone for a walk but he had a weird feeling Harry wouldn't stand being near the dementors so Ron and Hermoine started to look around when Filch came along. Hermoine and Ron told him Harry had gone missing. Filch went and told Dumbledore and in a matter of time, Dumbeldore had waken to Head Boy and Girl and started many search parties. Ron thought it would be a good idea for the search parties to go outside and Hermoine and him to go to the Common room and see if Harry had left anything, which could indicate where he had gone. When they got there, there was no sign of Harry, or any indication of where he would have gone. Suddenly they hear a scream, one that sounded awfully familiar, It was Cho, Harry had just went to get a ball and he had not come back for least a ½ hour when Cho heard these noises like drums that's why she screamed. Ron knew that Hermoine and Cho were both worried. Suddenly from the dark comes "CHO, HERMOINE, RON ANYONE, HELP!" they knew it was Harry. But Hermoine didn't budge; Ron was yelling back and saying, "Harry, are you alright?" Dumbeldore came around because he heard Harry yell. Professor McGonagall told Cho, Hermoine and Ron to go back to the Gryffindor Common room. But once again Hermoine didn't budge, this time you could see tears coming from her eyes, she turned to Cho while grabbing for her wand, she pulled out her wand and put it to Cho's throat, and said how could you, you bitch and said icikulus (freezing spell) Cho was frozen like a big ice cube trying to struggle free, Professor McGonagall turned to Hermoine and told her to unfreeze Cho, Hermoine replied "no not until we all know Harry is safe!" After about an hour there still was no sign of Harry, then Fred and George came out as they had been woken up by these noises. They had a great idea. The marauders map! They looked on it; they could see Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Hermoine, Ron, and Cho but no Harry so that must've meant that Harry wasn't on school grounds. That also meant that Harry could be anywhere. 


	2. The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins A long way away, Harry woke with a throbbing pain at his neck, Harry got a shiver down his spine as he looked around, and it was so cold. His scar started burning but there was no sign of anyone anywhere. He called Hedwig but it took what seemed ages for her to get there. When she got there her feathers were ruffled and her wings had blood on them. Harry gave Hedwig four notes, one to Ron, one to Hermoine, one to Dumbeldore and one to Sirius. Then he had an idea; he thought if this is what he thought it was. There would be dementors. That meant that if he saw one...shit! He thought to himself he didn't bring his wand. That meant he couldn't hide. After a while everything went dark, it was night. Then he heard a bang on the window that made him jump. Luckily, it was only Hedwig. Hedwig had only brought back on letter, one from Sirius so that meant Hedwig could not find Dumbeldore, Hermoine or Ron. So he unwrapped the letter from Sirius, it turned into a howler. The howler said. You Stupid boy you knew you couldn't go out at night, what were you thinking? By the way! Why is your stupid bird flying through my window half dead Mind your back boy, Dumbeldore will be informed about this nonsense so where ever you are you better get back soon. Harry was shocked. But something was wrong, it wasn't Sirius's voice it was Snapes voice. Just as he was writing a reply back, he heard a bang someone had come in. 


	3. The capturer revealed

Chapter 3:The capturer revealed Harry didn't move a muscle but he heard someone talking to him. It was kind of a funny sort of voice, deep and strong. He had never heard a voice like this before. The thing came into the light; Harry could see that, it was half dementor, half human. He continued to say to Harry "Do you know who I am, do you know how you got here?" "No I don't know who you are or how I got here, can you fill me in?" "I am raven, a vampire who is working for the lord" "Lord Voldermort?" "Yes, you are a quickie aren't you?" "Well it's obvious this is another of his plans to kill me" "(Chuckles) not really, we have come to agreement to try different methods (cheeky grin)" "Why that cheeky grin?" "Oh never mind" "So, how did I get here?" "You were apparated" "Cool, but I thought you couldn't apparate in hogwarts" "You weren't in hogwarts when you apparated" "Ok then, so what am I doing here, I need to get back to Ron and Hermoine!" "Oh no you don't, if you are so worried about them, look into this" It was a crystal ball, Harry looked into it and saw Ron and Hermoine sleeping like nothing had happened. "See I told you they were all right" "So where am I" "Oh you'll find out sooner or later, but now I must go, master is calling" "But wait" Harry looked but he had just disappeared. Harry lay down in the bed but he couldn't get to sleep all these things rushing around in his head. 


	4. The next day

Chapter 4:The next day The next day, Harry had seemed to wake like he had heaps of sleep, maybe he did finally manage to drift of to sleep. He must have had a good sleep because he didn't hear Hedwig come in with 3 more letters. One from Ron, Dumbeldore and Hermoine. They read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hope your okay, we are  
We looked for hours last night. Where did you go?  
Well wherever you went you better get back soon.  
From Ron  
  
Dear Harry  
Its nice to know you are alright.  
Please give us some details of where you are  
And remember if you need something tell me ok  
Well hope this finds you well  
From Dumbeldore  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you, hope your good?  
Well plz return I think cho is a bit cold.  
I froze her when I found out you were missing, she is still frozen now. Dumberldore spent most of the night looking for you but Minerva said it's  
best if we get to sleep  
Cya soon hopefully  
From Hermoine  
  
Harry was shocked about Cho being frozen, but he could see where Hermoine was coming from (sort of). Meanwhile in the dark chambers, Raven was reporting his mission success to the Dark Lord. 


	5. Malfoy Mayhem

Chapter 5: Malfoy mayhem News spread like wildfire that Harry had been kidnapped. Draco was sitting at the syltherin table when he heard it, he looked pleased. He called Crabbe and Goyle to follow him into the hall. Draco: I knew it would happen on day, potter thinking he's the best, I knew he was going to get kidnapped. Meanwhile around the corner, a very angry Hermoine was listening she came storming from around the corner. Hermoine: You fool! You didn't know it was going to happen, nobody did. But being you, you foul human being; no you're not human are you? Someone so twisted wouldn't be human, but trusting you and your filthy father its most likely just one plan you twisted people have come up with. Draco: You're the twisted one here, you mud blood, and if my father gets hold of this, of what you're saying, I bet he could get you expelled that's if I decide to tell him. Hermoine: Yeh that's right go cry to daddy. You disguise me! Hermoine walked off in a storm of rage, but when she came to common room she didn't go in, she continued walking to hagrids hut. 


	6. hagrids hut

Chapter 6-Hagrids Hut Little did she know, she was walking into a trap. At Hagrids hut, only a little while before, Raven had come and now was holding Hagrids hostage. Using ravens powers he had made himself look like Hagrid so that no one would suspect anything. When Hermoine got there, Hagrid (raven), herself and the real Hagrid went out the back of his hut. Raven had told the others to follow him. After a while of walking he had put one hand on Hermoine and then one on Hagrid. In a flash of light they saw Harry. Raven had just apparated them to Harry. As Soon as Hermoine saw Harry, there was a huge smile come across both of their faces, but not for long, only a few seconds later, Raven had said "only one more trip" then disappeared. Hagrid was trying to focus on something then he turned around and said to Hermoine and Harry "Do you know where we are. We are in Azkaban Prison!" As Raven came back into the room he brought with him, two very familiar faces. Ron and Cho. Staring at Cho, Hermoine yelled in rage at Raven "Why did you bring her here?" Raven: "So I can get you all together" Hagrid: "Why would ya wanna do that?" Raven: "You'll see" Raven just disappeared and as he did they all looked shocked. 


End file.
